powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
SpinoFlash
SpinoFlash is the combined form of DimetroFire and Mosa in Power Rangers Jura Knights. It is based on a . Overview SpinoFlash is a giant Knight Zord formed from Knight Zord DimetroFire and Knight Zord Mosa, and built on the basis of a Spinosaurus. SpinoFlash is armed with the KnighTrident tail blade, the Knight Fan flame-style sail on its back, the Knight Blazing Sword flame-style blade attached to the Knight Fan, and its massive jaws. SpinoFlash also has the ability to launch lightning from its mouth or the Knight Fan. History *''to be added'' Knight Zords DimetroFire DimetroFire is an auxiliary Knight Zord. DimetroFire is based on a , and can grant the abilities of the Blazing Armour, which allows the user to use flame-based attacks. In combat, it wields the Knight Fan on its back, the Knight Blazing Sword, and can breathe fire from its mouth. It provides the back, legs, and connection point for the arms of SpinoFlash. The tail and shoulder armour form the chest armour, helmet and visor, and shoulder cannons of FlashFire Tyra Knight. Knight Zord Mosa Knight Zord Mosa (known simply as Mosa) is Jura Gold's partner. It is based on a . In its default form, Mosa is armed with the KnighTrident, twin four-shot missile launchers (one on its left and right side underneath each fin), and its own massive jaws. It forms the head, arms, body, and tail, while also serving as the connection point for the legs of SpinoFlash. Combining into SpinoFlash also causes the bridge of Mosa's nose to raise and form a crest. The head, lower section of the tail below the KnighTrident, and launchers form the right-hand gauntlet, the Knight Boarder, and knee armour for FlashFire Tyra Knight, and the Jura King Megazord. AmmoMents The AmmoMents are a pair of auxiliary Knight Zords. They are modeled after . They form part of the feet of SpinoFlash. Additional Formations Jura FlashFire Tyra Knight Megazord The Jura FlashFire Tyra Knight Megazord is the combination of Tyranno, DimetroFire, and Mosa. It consists of Tyranno's central mecha formation, Tyranno's head is attached to the left arm with both drills and one of its mini-gun as its spine, its Jura Totem is placed as its head, DimetroFire's main body splits to form the dual Volcano Cannon mounted on the shoulders, the Knight Blazing Sword splits open and forms body armour with the flame on DimetroFire's right shoulder attached to the top to form the helmet and visor of FlashFire Tyra Knight, and Mosa's tail (minus the KnighTrident) split to form the Knight Boarder pads for the feet, its missile launchers are placed on Tyra Knight's knee connectors, and Mosa's head is attached to the right arm with Tyramigo's second mini-gun. In this form, FlashFire Tyra Knight can utilise fire, water and lightning abilities. Its attacks are the Flash Thunder Kick, delivering powerful lightning-charged spin kicks with the Knight Boarders, fire a stream of water from Mosa's jaws, create a large energy manifestation of Tyranno's head for a biting punch, and the Blazestorm blast from the Volcano Cannons, unleashing a swirling hurricane of flames. Its finisher is the Double Bite, where FlashFire Tyra Knight charges Mosa's head with lightning and Tyranno's head with fire, delivering chomping energy punches to destroy the Minosaur. A variation exists where the Monsaur is sprayed with water from MosaRex's mouth before being chomped by Tyranno's head. Jura Totem |-|1 = |-|2 = The Ele-shock Totem is the personal Jura Totem for SpinoFlash. It enables Jura Gold and Jura Green to access the Shock Armour, granting the user lightning-based abilities. KSR-Gold BIRIBIRI SOUL.png|Jura Gold Shock Armour KSR-Green BIRIBIRI SOUL.png|Jura Green Shock Armour Notes *to be added See Also *'' '' - Super Sentai counterpart in . Category:Zords Category:Power Rangers Jura Knights Category:Megazord Category:Zords (Jura Knights) Category:Dinosaur Zord Category:Gokai-Volt